TekkenXStreet Fighter
by Fictions R Us
Summary: Just a simple life...A simple Jin...a simple Kazuya...A simple...well...


"So that Pandora box could not get rid of his Devil Gene or whatever?"

"Maybe that's why the light from the box disappeared after a night."

"Could be."

Apparently Chun-Li, Xiaoyu, and Cammy were trying to figure out what the deal could be about Jin Kazama's Devil Gene that was still on his arm. It was quite similar to Ryu's dark form to them but more...Complicated in a way.

Kazuya and Jin were in deadly combat as always. They both were worn out heavily breathing and staring at each other as Lars and Alisa were just watching with a pointed out blank expression on their faces. As Kazuya and Jin charged at each other with furious yells the head of Alisa's was thrown between them once they got near each other. As it was in slow motion Alisa's head having a bright smile as her eyes were wide open but not too wide gave a wink upon the two before exploding.

"Uuaagghh!"

Both Jin and Kazuya let out a yell in defeat as the smoke was clearing up with them both laying out on the ground. It was Jun who threw the head of Alisa.

"Why must my lover and child fight all the time?" Jun spoke to herself.

Both Hwoarang and Steve were next to her speaking at the same time, basically yelling into her ears, "HOW DID YOU MYSTERIOUSLY HAVE SEX WITH THIS MAN!?"

Jun then gave herself a face palm releasing her breath with aggravation.

Chun-Li and Cammy were both confused at the fact that Alisa's head was used as a grenade, "Did she just..." They openly said at the same time.

"I honestly don't get these people." The ninja Ibuki spoke with her head shaking.

"Neither do I." Ryu responded.

Meanwhile at a nearby alleyway not too far from the chaos Miguel Caballero Rojo also the known as the "Red Knight" was sitting on the staircase in front of his door to the basement entrance. He opened his pack of cigarettes realizing that there were no more left in there causing him to throw the pack on the ground. Apparently Zafina jumped down from the roof landing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Miguel asked annoyed at her presence, "Go somewhere else."

"I am you're team mate so I have to be around you no matter if you like it or not."

"My God."

"Trust me, I don't want to be here either."

"Then go. I don't have time for this."

"Shut up. Looks to me like you're doing nothing."

"I'm gonna go get a cig." He said as he stood up from the stairs walking out of the alley and heading to where the chaos was, can't do anything anyway."

"Then why not find something to do?"

"What can we do? I don't have that much money dammit. All we can do is go to the arcade."

"Then why not go to the arcade?"

"..."

"At least THAT'S not boring."

"My God fine. Fine. Forget it."

Miguel then walked off heading to the arcade as Zafina followed. Once they entered in they both looked around.

"Same games all day everywhere. I'm bored of this place."

"You need to have fun. Otherwise nobody would like you, as in me for example."

"Shut up."

Miguel attempted to grow more focused looking around and saw an arcade machine covered up causing him to walk towards it out of curiosity, "The hell is this?" He said taking off the white sheet.

"Zafina walked next to Miguel and looked at the title. "It says Fighter Tekken Street."

"..."

Miguel then punched the machine and it turned on.

"It works. Wanna play a round?"

Zafina shrugged her shoulders and walked next to him as they started to play together. After a while Miguel lost as he had a slight confused look on his face.

"Hmph...Beginners luck."

"You're a beginner too."

"Shut up." He said giving her a quarter.

They played again...and he lost.

"This game cheats." He said handing her another quarter.

 **Miguel then proceeded to lose 53 times in a row!**

"You still haven't given up yet", said Zafina

 **Miguel rampages around the arcade in search of quarters knocking a few things over along the way of searching.**

Meanwhile over at the other area Jin was sitting down on a chair slouched over as Jun gives him a massage on his shoulders causing him to simply relax.

"You honestly have to lighten yourself up son of mine." Jun spoke to him.

"I...apologize..."

Jun then let out a sigh before yelling, "LING SWEETIE!?"

Xiaoyu then walked over to her cheerfully and replied to her, "Yeeees?"

"May you please give my son a good time?"

"Really!?"

"Yes sweetheart. Go make my Jinny Jin happy." She smiled.

"M-Mom?" Jin cutted in but not heard.

"Alright! I won't let you doooown!" Xiaoyu slightly yelled cheerfully grabbing Jin's wrist and pulling him off of his seat, and walking off dragging him as he was in his chibi state.

"C'mon Jin! We're gonna go to the arcade!"

"O...okay."


End file.
